


Novitiates

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaise Zabini - character, Ceremonies, Community: hp_diversity, F/M, Initiations, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Potions, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robes, cords, ceremonies, all of it. I <em>like</em> the pomp and show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novitiates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_diversity's 2012 mini-fest, to a prompt of "Blaise/Pansy, absolute beginners". A trawl through a thesaurus gave me my title. I expect a world like the HP universe would be all over mysterious ceremonies and secret rites.

Pansy's hands shook as she tried for the fourth time to tie the knotted cords around her waist. When the silk slipped out of her fingers again, she swore and slammed one fist on the low table beside her, knocking the pewter candlestick over. 

"Careful," Blaise said in a low voice. He caught the candle as it rolled and righted the candlestick. "Don't want to start a fire before you've even gone through the investiture ceremony."

Pansy wrinkled her nose at him. "Please. It's not even lit. Don't talk as though you've been in the Society for years. You're just as green as I am."

Blaise gestured to the knotted sash around his waist. "At least I can tie my cords properly." He caught Pansy's hand when she poked him in the shoulder. Laughing, he kissed the inside of her wrist before turning her to face the light of the fireplace. He lowered to one knee and carefully arranged the cords, twisting and looping them to form the flat Acolyte's Knot. He tightened the cords around her waist and pushed the knot against her left hip. "There," he said. "Now you'll look respectable before all the old sots."

Pansy thumped his shoulder. "Are you always this disrespectful? If you don't want to join the Society, Blaise, then don't join. If you're not going to take this seriously, then just get out. I'm tired of putting up with you."

Blaise lifted his brows and slowly stood. The muscles around Pansy's eyes were quivering with tension, and he gently cupped her cheeks to rub his fingers against her hairline just behind her ears. "Sorry, Parks," he said, dipping his head to look into her eyes. "I just don't take anything seriously, you know that."

"Well I do. And I want to do this seriously. Robes, cords, ceremonies, all of it. I _like_ the pomp and show." Pansy huffed and settled her hands around his wrists. "And I'm the first member of my bloodline to join the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. So let me have all the mystical fogs and ostentatious chantings and elaborate rituals I want. You can poke fun in your next letter to Draco, but behave yourself now."

Blaise squeezed her hands and stepped back to give her a low, elegant bow. "All right, I'll behave." He winked at her and smiled slowly. "And you can reward me later."

Pansy snorted, twining her arms around his neck when he straightened up. "That only encourages you to misbehave more. I shouldn't reward that kind of attitude." She rose up on her toes and kissed him. "On the other hand, these cords might come in handy later. I could be persuaded."


End file.
